Increasingly, systems for the preparation of a beverage or foodstuff are configured to operate using a container that comprises a single-serving of a beverage or foodstuff material, e.g. coffee, tea, ice cream, yoghurt. A machine of the system may be configured for preparation by processing said material in the container, e.g. with the addition of fluid, such as milk or water, and the application of mixing thereto. Such a machine is disclosed in PCT/EP2013/072692. Alternatively, the machine may be configured for preparation by at least partially extracting an ingredient of the material from the container, e.g. by dissolution or brewing. Examples of such machines are provided in EP 2393404 A1, EP 2470053 A1, WO 2009/113035.
The increased popularity of these machines may be partly attributed to enhanced user convenience compared to a conventional preparation machine, e.g. compared to a manually operated stove-top espresso maker or cafetière (French press).
It may also be partly attributed to an enhanced preparation process, wherein preparation information specific to the container and/or material therein is: encoded in a code on the container; read by the machine; decoded; and used by the machine to optimise the preparation process. In particular, the preparation information may comprise operational parameters of the machine, such as, for example but not exclusively: fluid temperature; preparation duration; mixing conditions; and fluid volume.
Accordingly, there is a need to code preparation information on the container. Various codes have been developed. An example is provided in EP 2594171 A1, wherein a periphery of a flange of a capsule comprises a code arranged thereon. The code comprises a sequence of symbols that can be printed on the capsule during manufacture. A drawback of such a code is that its encoding density is limited, i.e. the amount of preparation information that it can encode is limited. A further drawback is that the code is highly visible and may be considered aesthetically displeasing. EP2525691 A1 discloses a container with a 2D barcode, which has a higher albeit limited encoding density.
Thus in spite of the considerable effort already invested in the development of said systems further improvements are desirable.